


Tu e Eu

by Cockapoo_Skye



Category: Mar Salgado
Genre: Car Accident, DanielxEva, European Portuguese, Evaniel, Mar Salgado - Freeform, Portuguese, Sad Ending, Songfic, tragic
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: Um Songfic com a musica "Tu e Eu" da novela "Mar Salgado"





	Tu e Eu

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: O meu computador não tem teclado Portugues, por isso é que falta em algumas palavras os sinais de pontuação.

**Aqui esta a minha primeira fic em Português :) Espero que gostem.**

**Categoria: TV-Shows (Novela Portuguesa)**

**Fandom: Mar Salgado**

**Personagens: Daniel Lopes, Eva Pelicano, Sílvia Lopes, Madalena Pelicano, Vitoria Pimenta.**

**Direitos de Autor:**

**\- Eu não sou o criador de Mar Salgado, nem tenho o direitos de Autor. Isto é só fan-made.**

**\- A letra do genérico pertence a Diogo Piçarra.**

A Eva entrou nos Salinas no restaurante e viu as suas amigas sentadas juntas.

"Ei Olá" Cumprimentou a Eva e foi ter com elas.

"Olá Eva, também vais jantar?" Perguntou a mais nova, de cabelo ruivo.

"Olá Sílvia"

"Então Eva, vais jantar com o comandante?" Perguntou uma outra ruiva, mas mais um bocadinho forte que a outra.

"Ai é?" Perguntou a Sílvia.

"Não, Vitoria è com um amigo..."

"Estas vestida tão gira" Disse a Vitoria olhando pro vestido preto da Eva.

"Então? Vocês já sabem, eu quando tiro a farda, gosto de me vestir mais ou menos bonita" Respondeu a Eva a Vitoria.

"Com quem é que vais jantar?" Pergunta a terceira amiga, a Madalena.

"É com o comandante?" Pergunta a Vitoria.

"Não" Respondeu a Eva e riu-se.

"Vá là, com quem é que vais jantar?" Pergunta a Madalena e poisa o braço dela debaixo do queixo dela. A Sílvia, que estava sentada ao lado dela pós um sorriso na cara dela e olhou para Eva.

"Com o meu Irmão" Respondeu a Sílvia e a Eva sorriu um bocadinho.

"A sério?" Perguntou a Madalena.

"Estas a brincar?" Perguntou a Vitoria. "Nunca nos disseste alguma coisa disso"

"Isso quer dizer que estas a passar alguma coisa entre vocês"

"Não, não nós só somos colegas, colegas de trabalho"

"Sim, claro, quando saio com os meus colegas, também me visto assim" Respondeu a Vitoria a gozo.

"Parem com a brincadeira. Eu e o Daniel somos só amigos. Não se passa nada entre nós." Respondeu a Eva. Atrás ao pé da entrada entrou o Daniel e uma rapariga do serviço perguntou, se teria reservado e ele explicou e ela depois foi-se embora e o Daniel virou-se e viu a Eva mais as outras sentadas juntas e ele começou-se aproximar da mesa devagar e ouviu a Eva a falar.

"Eu sou aceitei em ir jantar com ele, porque eu tive pena dele" Disse a Eva e o Daniel passou do sorriso que tinha a neutral.

"Mas ó Eva, não precisas de ter pena. O Daniel dispensa" Disse a Sílvia.

"...Eu também quero ajuda-lo a esquecer aquilo que aconteceu

"Ah!" Respondeu a Sílvia. e deu uma riso.

"Eu e o Daniel somos SÓ amigos. A única coisa que me foco agora é a minha carreira" Disse a Eva e o Daniel apareceu.

"Olà a todos" Cumprimentou o Daniel e todos lhe cumprimentaram. A Eva olhou para ele um bocadinho embaraçada e também lhe cumprimentou.

"Olà Daniel"

"Olà raparigas, não sabia que estavam aqui. Querem jantar connosco?" Perguntou o Daniel e deu um sorriso a elas.

"Não, não não. Eu tenho muito que fazer" Disse a Madalena.

"Eu também, tenho que ir cuidar do João Henrique" Disse a Vitoria.

"Não, se calhar outro dia..."

"Vá, assim comemoramos o novo emprego da Sílvia e do meu processo ter sido arquivado. Vá là fiquem" Disse o Daniel e as raparigas olharam umas para outras.

"Vai ficar, isso vai ser fixe" Mentiu a Eva e ficou triste. O Daniel olhou para ela e viu a triste e ela depois virou-se para frente.

Mais tarde todos acabaram de jantar e estavam todos sentados juntos a falar.

"Eu acho que a Tina e a Aurora estão juntas" Disse a Sílvia.

"Olha se foi isso o Joni que disse." Disse a Sílvia.

"Olha isso não e verdade, olha a Dona Adelaide tinha um fanico" Disse o Daniel e ficar-se todos a rir, menos a Eva.

"Olha eu não sei, mas hoje em dia acredita-se em tudo e tu Eva. O que é que pensas?" Pergunta a Madalena.

"Eu? Uh....Eu não me meto muito em vida de pessoas" Respondeu a Eva.

"Oh Eva o que é que se passa?" Perguntou a Vitoria. "Estas com um mau feitio. Tiveste o jantar todo calado"

"Eu estou cansada e.....Eu....eu sinto-me cansada...é isso." Mentiu a Eva. O Daniel e a Sílvia olharam para Eva desconfiada.

"Ai eu não acredito nisto" Disse a Madalena e levantou-se.

"Aonde é que vais?" Perguntou a Vitoria.

"Vou resolver um assunto" Disse a Madalena e foi-se embora.

"Uh eu acho que também vou-me embora" Disse a Eva e levantou-se e caminhou para saída. O Daniel não resistiu e foi atrás dela.

"Eva espera!" Chamou o Daniel e ela parou.

"O que foi?" Perguntou a Eva olhando séria para ele.

"O que é que se passa contigo?" Perguntou o Daniel.

"Nada, sou estou com sono" Mentiu a Eva e começou a caminhar e o Daniel puxou-lhe no braço.

"Ei, eu conheço-te, tu tens algum problema. Tu não precisas de esconder Eva. Eu posso-te ajudar"

"Como é que me podes ajudar, se tu és o problema?!?" Perguntou a Eva zangada.

"EU?" Perguntou O Daniel e levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que é que eu fiz de mal?"

"Eu queria passar esta noite contigo...não eu pensava que íamos passar esta noite só nós os dois juntos, mas não tiveste que convidar as outras para jantar connosco. É a isso, que chamas um jantar romântico?" Disse a Eva.

"Jantar romântico?" Perguntou o Daniel. "Tu disseste que nós éramos amigos, e só isso."

"Eu? Isso foi há quase um ano" Disse a Eva e atrás apareceu a Sílvia, a irmã do Daniel e ficou a olhar para eles.

"E a bocadinho o que é que disseste?" Perguntou o Daniel e levantou uma sobrancelha outra vez e depois a Eva levantou as sobrancelhas dela e apercebeu-se , do que ele estava a falar.

"Quando é que tu acabas-te de chegar?" Perguntou a Eva.

"A tempo de ouvir tu a dizeres que só somos amigos!"

"Daniel tu percebes-te isso mal, eu não tava a falar de ti"

"Estavas! Falas-te que tinhas só pena de mim, que...que só foi por cause de isso, que aceitas-te em ir jantar comigo. Se eu perguntar isso a minha irmã, o que achas que ela diria? Uma mentira?"

"Ai esquece. Vou para casa" Disse a Eva e foi-se embora.

"Eva espera!" Chama o Daniel alto.

"Deixa-me em paz! Se acham que eu penso que queremos ser amigos, então assim serà!" Gritou a Eva e desapareceu.

"Eva!" Gritou o Daniel e a Eva já tinha saído do Salinas. "Eva, eu gosto de ti..." Disse o Daniel triste e a Sílvia caminhou ao pé dele e pós o braço dela atrás da cabeça dele e tentou consolar.

"Desculpa Daniel" Disse a Sílvia.

"Não tens de que" Respondeu o Daniel e caminhou para frente, por onde a Eva saiu.

Perto da meia noite Daniel estava a caminho de casa com a Sílvia e os dois estavam calados. O Daniel tem um flashback de ele e a Eva.

_**Se o amor nos deixar** _

_**A terra desabar** _

_**E o tempo nos mudar** _

_**Irei estar sempre aqui** _

_"Tu achas-me atraente?" Perguntou a Eva bêbeda._

_"Mas que raio de pergunta é essa?" Perguntou o Daniel._

_"Responde-me" Gemeu a Eva. "Sim ou não. Vá la!" Mandou a Eva e o Daniel largou um risado._

_"Eu não devo ser, assim o Ricardo não me tinha trocado."_

_**A chama se apagar** _

_**Se a idade não perdoar** _

_**Quando não me ouvires cantar** _

_**Eu não sairei daqui** _

_"Eh...."_

_"Por um homem!" Disse a Eva apontando para ele e ele depois respondeu._

_"Sim, eu acho-te atraente. Sim, Esquece tu és linda, eu gostaria ficar..." Disse o Daniel e ela olhou profundo dos olhos dele, e ele assim também olhou pós olhos dela e acabarão por se beijar._

O flashback acabou e o Daniel abanou a cabeça dele e tentou-se concentrar na condução.

_**Se tu pensas em mim** _

_**Como eu penso em ti** _

_**Temos tudo então** _

_**Para poder voltar ao sonho outra vez** _

_**Se tu dizes que sim** _

_**Sei por onde seguir** _

_**Que esperamos para querer voltar a ser só tu e eu** _

_Outro Flashback._

_"Tenho sorte que ao menos tu confias em mim" Disse o Daniel e bebeu um pequeno golo da cerveja, que esta a beber. "Nunca pressionaste? Nunca pensas-te num momento?" Perguntou o Daniel e a Eva também tomou um golo._

_"Nem por um segundo" Respondeu a Eva. "Daniel tu és o meu colega, eu confio em ti. Eu confio-te a minha vida." Disse a Eva e o Daniel fica a sorrir. "A única coisa de errado que podes fazer é fechar os olhos numa ponte e olha...." Disse a Eva e o sorriso do Daniel ainda ficou mais grande._

Flashback parou e o Daniel posse a rir, durante a condução e a Sílvia. começou a olhar para ele confusa.

_**Só tu e eu** _

_**Só tu e eu** _

_**Só tu e eu** _

_**Só tu e eu** _

_Outro flashback veio, e era uns dias, depois daquela noite bêbeda._

_"Olha para mim" Disse o Daniel e ela virou a cabeça para ele. "Há aqui qualquer coisa entre nós. Não achas?" Perguntou o Daniel. A Eva ficou a olhar neutral para ele e responde._

_"Somos colegas. Somos amigos de trabalho." Responde a Eva. "Não há mais nada. Não ouviste o que te acabei de dizer?" Perguntou a Eva e o Daniel solta um suspiro._

_"Agora a minha carreira é o mais importante. Eu não vou trocar isso, só por um envolvimento com um colega."_

O flashback parou e a Sílvia começou a gritar.

_**E mostramos depois** _

_**Que nada se constrói** _

_**Sem que antes tenhas** _

_**Errado ao tentar** _

Num cruzamento aonde o Daniel estava a passar com o carro, um outro carro começou a travar até os pneus chiar e as luzes do carro estavam ao máximo e dava para dentro do carro do Daniel e da Sílvia, que e não conseguiam ver. O carro bateu no do Daniel e o carro dele começou a dar cambalhotas fortes e após de umas seis o carro ficou de rodas pro ar.

Em Casa dos Pelicano.

"Daniel!" Gritou a Eva e levantou-se da cama.

_**Se tu pensas em mim** _

_**Como penso em ti** _

_**Temos tudo então** _

_**Para poder voltar ao sonho outra vez** _

No local do acidente estavam là ambulâncias e os bombeiros a tentar salvar o Daniel e a Sílvia. A policia acabou por chegar e uma carrinha Mitsubishi da Policia Marítima em qual a Eva e o Daniel costumam andar de paisana chega também e de la sai uma loira, já vestida na farda e corre pro local de crime.

"Nao!" Grita a Eva.

_**Se tu dizes que sim** _

_**Sei por onde seguir** _

_**Que esperamos para querer voltar a ser só tu e eu** _

_**Só tu e eu** _

A Eva observe os paramédicos a tentar salvar o Daniel e a Sílvia e começa a chorar.

_**Só tu e eu** _

O capitão da Policia sentou-se ao lado da Eva e tentou consola-la.

_**Só tu e eu** _

A Eva olhou pro Daniel. "Desculpa, Desculpa" Disse a Eva e começou a chorar ainda mais.

_**Só tu e eu** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
